Question and Answer
by tweeffany16
Summary: Miyu really like Kanata! one day she got bored that she made a questions for him but never planned to give it to him! then it slipped in her book! what happen when kanata found this?
1. Questions

**Question & Answer**

It was a hot sunny day and a blond-haired girl is lazily listening to what her sensei was teaching. It was totally boring for her and doesn't feel like paying attention but it's for the sake of her grade. Her name is Miyu Kouzuki . She is not intelligent nor stupid but good enough to pass her classes. Miyu is not so popular girl—have many friends around the school and she was glad about that. She was one kind of a perfect young lady—have a beautiful face and sexy body that most guys admired and drooling about. Her features are so perfect but her life is so not in some ways.

Sure she has a great family that supports her in everything. But her parents had a job in NASA so she lives alone in her apartment.

Her family is just one third of her story. Second one is her friends. Sure she has a lot of them and will gladly have more. There's Aya who cheers her up, there's Christine who makes her comfortable, there's Nanami who treats her like a younger sister, and last but not least, there's Kanata who gives her sadness. But Kanata is a different story though. He was the third part of her life.

Miyu always liked Kanata ever since her freshman year. He never noticed her differently though. He's always so cold and barely shows emotions to people. They sometimes argue because of random things and Miyu somewhat feels happiness deep inside her every time she argues with him cuz she rather fight him than be with him in awkwardness. No offense but she's the only girl Kanata shows respect since most girls adored him because of his looks. He's one kind of a heartthrob that doesn't like to be a heartthrob. It's true; he doesn't like girls following him around. They're annoying—that's how Kanata defines them. Anyway, About Miyu's feeling towards Kanata, he doesn't know about it.

Miyu is pretty good at hiding her feelings but sometimes, it gets in the way every time she talks to him. She can't do anything about it though. She just likes him so much. Only, it makes her sad because she doesn't see Kanata having different feelings about her other than friendship. She just wished she could make him like her but that's just wrong and not very fair.

Snapping back to reality, Miyu noticed that her classmates were already copying what their sensei wrote on the board. She just sighed and looked at her notebook. She doesn't want to write that boring stuff her sensei was telling them to write. It's just so dreary. Looking at her sensei, who's checking their past test, she took a fast glance at Kanata who caught her. _Oh my god! He saw me. Okay, I'll just smile at him._ Miyu thought to herself. As what she planned, she smiled at him but Kanata didn't smiled back. He only gave her a smirk. _What a jerk. I want a smile back not a smirk._ She then turned her head back to her note book and started writing but not what was on the board. She's listing questions involving Kanata. _Okay… let's think… what should we title this? Oh I know. _Miyu then started writing what's on her not so smart mind.

(A/N: This is the main point of the story, obviously.)

**Question & Answer**

**1. If Kanata choose a girlfriend, what qualities he would like?**

**2. If Kanata dreams about something, what would be his worst nightmare?**

**3. If Kanata dates someone, would he respect her?**

**4. If Kanata had one wish, what would it be?**

**5. If Kanata meets someone who is so beautiful, would he fall for her?**

**6. If Kanata doesn't have fan girls, what would he feel?**

**7. If Kanata knows I like him, what would he do? What's he gonna think?**

**8. If Kanata likes me too, what would he feel?**

**9. If I like Kanata to embrace me, would he do it?**

**10. If I like Kanata to kiss me, would he do it?**

**11. If … wait why am I even writing this? It's not like Kanata like me right?**

**12. Wait, does Kanata like someone?**

**13. Does he love someone?**

**14. Does he even like me?**

**15. Does he love me?**

**16. Why am I so bored that I have nothing to do except writing this?**

**17. Anyway, would Kanata even share his dreams to someone? Who?**

**18. If I confess my feelings to Kanata, would he even react?**

**19. If I ask Kanata out, would he say yes?**

**20. If ever Kanata cries, who would he cry for and why?**

**21. If Kanata ….**

_Uhhh… never mind this. I'll throw it away later… man… it took me so long just to think of these and for some reason, I think  
I just wasted my time._ Miyu thought folding the piece of paper and putting it inside her book.

Ring….. Time passed by quickly and Miyu started putting her books away but she didn't notice the folded paper slipped and fell on the floor. As she stood up, she ran out of the room and headed to her locker to put her things away and meet her friends at the cafeteria.

On the other hand, Kanata who was the calm one, not wanting to hurry since he knew his fan girls would be waiting for him outside, stood up and for some reason, he noticed a piece of folded paper on the floor in front of Miyu's desk. He went to pick it up and unfold it. There he saw most of his name and smirked.

The next thing he did is that he put his things down, got a pen in his bag and sat down on Miyu's desk to answer it since all the questions are for him.

_Interesting…_ That's all he could think of.

-

-

"Hey guys! Did you see Kanata around? He said he'll meet us here…" Santa asked and only got a "No. We didn't see him around."

"Fine... whatever… that Kanata, ditching us again." Santa said.

"Santa, maybe he just went somewhere." Miyu said defending Kanata

"oh okey…" Santa mumbled.

They all sighed.

-

-

Back to the room…

Kanata looked at the paper first and got excited seeing his name on it. He then started answering each and every question on it. It took a lot of time for him though. It made him think but _it's all worth it_ he thought.

-

-

"Another boring day at school." Miyu lazily said, walking toward her classroom. As she reached her desk, she saw the piece of paper that contains the questions she wrote yesterday and quickly panicked. _Oh my god! Oh my god! What if someone saw it or read it or whatever…_ She thought and quickly placed her bag on the floor. She then sat and leaned her back on her chair and gulped. She was getting nervous. As she stared at the paper, she didn't notice that her hand is trying to reach it or more like reaching it, slowly.

_Two more inches._ She thought. And there, she touched the paper. Kanata who's watching her smirked. _She looked cute at her situation._ He thought.

_I hope no one saw it._ Miyu thought. She then grabbed the paper and looked at it for a while. Meaning, looked at it not read it. She then saw the answers written on it and started reading it from top to bottom. Who would thought that someone would be interested in that piece of paper, well, to tell you the truth, her love sake depends on it since she's really wishing Kanata would like her.

And the answers she got were….

Please Review……


	2. Answers

**Question & Answer**

**Recap…**

Kanata looked at the paper first and got excited seeing his name on it. He then started answering each and every question on it. It took a lot of time for him though. It made him think but _it's all worth it_ he thought.

-  
-

"Another boring day at school." Miyu lazily said, walking toward her classroom. As she reached her desk, she saw the piece of paper that contains the questions she wrote yesterday and quickly panicked. _Oh my god! Oh my god! What if someone saw it or read it or whatever…_ She thought and quickly placed her bag on the floor. She then sat and leaned her back on her chair and gulped. She was getting nervous. As she stared at the paper, she didn't notice that her hand is trying to reach it or more like reaching it, slowly.

_Two more inches._ She thought. And there, she touched the paper. Kanata who's watching her smirked. _She looked cute at her situation._ He thought.

_I hope no one saw it._ Miyu thought. She then grabbed the paper and looked at it for a while. Meaning, looked at it not read it. She then saw the answers written on it and started reading it from top to bottom. Who would thought that someone would be interested in that piece of paper, well, to tell you the truth, her love sake depends on it since she's really wishing Kanata would like her.

And the answers she got were….

**Continuation…**

And the answers she got were… _Oh my god!_

**Q & A**

**1. If Kanata choose a girlfriend, what qualities he would like?**

I don't look at qualities in a girl. Whoever my heart wants to, it'll just tell me who.

Miyu's heart beat faster. _I wonder if he found that girl already…_she thought.

**2. If Kanata dreams about something, what would be his worst nightmare?**

Fan girls… for sure.

Miyu smiled. She kinda figured that out herself.

**3. If Kanata dates someone, would he respect her?**

It depends on who I would date.

_Okay… _She thought.

**4. If Kanata had one wish, what would it be?**

If I have one wish, I would go back in time and sooner will realize how much she means to me than right now.

_What? Kanata likes someone? No it can't be. _Miyu thought.

**5. If Kanata meets someone who is so beautiful, would he fall for her?**

No.

_Wow! That was a straight answer. _She thought.

**6. If Kanata doesn't have fan girls, what would he feel?**

Happy of course. I would even jump form the floor to the ceiling if I have to.

Miyu giggled. Kanata looked at her and smiled.

**7. If Kanata knows I like him, what would he do? What's he gonna think?**

If I know you like me? I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know what to think.

_Huh? _Miyu didn't understood what he said but maybe sometimes she'll realize it without noticing it.

**8. If Kanata likes me too, what would he feel?**

Maybe happy? Because I finally found someone I would like?

_Awww… I wish it's true. _Miyu thought looking out the window.

A couple of minutes have passed; she then looked back at the paper.

**9. If I like Kanata to embrace me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

_Oh my god! Oh my god. He said 'sure'. Wonder why. _Miyu deeply thought.

**10. If I like Kanata to kiss me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

_Hey! He just said the same thing!_ She now was yelling in her thoughts.

**11. If … wait why am I even writing this? It's not like Kanata like me right?**

I don't know why you're wrote this but no offense, this is fun and no.

_He said its fun then he'll suddenly say "no"? What a total jerk. _She angrily thought, not realizing what it meant. _Wait wait wait…the question "It's not like Kanata like me right?" which is not supposed to be a question has an answer that says "no" so that means… Oh my god! Does Kanata like me all along? _Miyu thought in shock. _Wait… wait… wait… this can't be... I know Kanata wouldn't like someone like me. I'm only his friend… and just a friend. _She sadly thought.

**12. Wait, does Kanata like someone?**

Yes.

_Oh… I didn't know. _She thought.

**13. Does he love someone?**

Yes.

_Oh…I didn't know._

**14. Does he even like me?**

As a friend yes.

_See? I knew he only treat me as a friend._

**15. Does he love me?**

Yes. Simple as that.

_What? Okay now I don't understand him. What's up with him? This couldn't be Kanata. Someone must've answered it but surely not Kanata. _Miyu thought and shook her head.

**16. Why am I so bored that I have nothing to do except writing this?**

I don't know…

_Okay…_

**17. Anyway, would Kanata even share his dreams to someone? Who?**

I would to you.

Love dove… love dove… love dove… (A/N: Okay my teacher said it's how our hearts sounds.) Her heart was now beating faster. Even though she doesn't want to believe what's on this piece of paper, her heart keeps telling her to.

_This is getting very confusing._

**18. If I confess my feelings to Kanata, would he even react?**

Sure.

_What the..? _

**19. If I ask Kanata out, would he say yes?**

Sure.

_Can I get a straight answer of yes or no?_

**20. If ever Kanata cries, who would he cry for and why?**

I would cry for you if I have to. Why? Because I love you.

Gulp. _What did I just read? Did he say he would cry for me if he has to because he loves me? Hahaha…I'm not falling for that. _Miyu took another glance at the answer and definitely saw the answer there. _Oh my god! But I know Kanata wouldn't like me…_ That made her hanging on her thought.

**21. If Kanata ….**

If I ask you to go at the back of the school, would you go?

Kanata who was watching her stood up and went outside even though he knows that the class is going to start soon. Miyu didn't even notice him.

_Should I go? What if this is all fake? _She thought but decided to go anyway. _It won't hurt right? _She then ran to the school backyard not caring if she misses the lesson. She rather skipped than listen to her sensei anyway.

-  
-

Miyu brought the paper with her and there at the back yard, she saw Kanata leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm glad you came…" He said and looked at her shocked face. Who wouldn't be shock anyway? This is like too good to be true. _So Kanata did answer my questions. _She thought.

"Umm… you want to tell me something? I mean… you need something?" She asked fighting her nervousness.

He didn't answer so she questioned him.

"Uhh… did you ummm… answer this?" she said holding the paper up for him to see.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Why?" She asked again.

"You sure asked so many questions eh? It's fun answering them and I want you to meet my girlfriend. Meet me here after school." Then he walked off.

"Meet his girlfriend? Argggghhh… Saionji you're such a jerk." Miyu said. She then went back to her classroom.

-  
-

"Miss Kouzuki, can you explain why you're late?" her sensai said.

"I'm sorry but I have a girl problem and have to go to the bathroom." She said. Good thing it was only her sensai who heard it or else she would've been making fun of. _Man… of all the reasons I could think of, why this?_ She thought.

"You may go to your respective seat now." The teacher said.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

When she approached her seat, she looked at Kanata who's looking at her and once again giving her a smirk. She then glared at him who just raised his eyebrow.

-  
-

"So where's your so called girlfriend now?" Miyu angrily said. She was standing in front of Kanata.

"She'll be right here in any minute now… and why are you angry?" He smirked.

"She better be… and I'm not angry." She said aloud.

"Whatever…"

1 minute have passed.

2 minutes have passed.

3 minutes have passed

4 minutes have passed

5 minutes have passed

6 minutes have passed

7 minutes have passed

8 minutes have passed

9 minutes have passed

10 minutes have passed

"What the..? Where is she? You said she'll be here anytime soon but she's like nowhere to find." Miyu's temper-o-meter was gaining so much level now.

"She's here already… can't you see her?" Kanata smirked.

She now has a confused look on her face. "Where?" She asked.

"She's standing right in front of me." He simply said.

"No one's in front of you except for…" Miyu was so shocked she didn't even get the last word right out of her mouth. "…me." There, she managed anyway.

Kanata didn't say anything. He only smirked and smirked and smirked. That's what he always does right? Can't do anything about that, can you?

"I… umm.. er.. wha… ummm.. I… don't know what to uhhh..— " She didn't even get to finish her sentence when Kanata captured her lips with his.

"You don't have to say anything." He said between the kisses. Miyu blushed. She then felt Kanata's arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Of course Miyu wouldn't want to spoil the moment so she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This making out wouldn't end if it isn't because of their needs of air so they pulled away and stared at each others eyes, breathing hard.

Kanata smirked. Miyu smiled but it suddenly turned into a glare.

"Why glared at me?" He asked.

"You're confusing me." She said.

"How?" He asked again. Now he's the one who ask a lot of questions.

"Because of this?" She showed him the paper.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Take a look." Miyu pointed at the number four.

**4. If Kanata had one wish, what would it be?**

If I have one wish, I would go back in time and sooner will realize how much she means to me than right now.

"See? What does this means?" She asked.

"Cuz… I just realized that I like you a couple of weeks ago but knowing that I hurt you so much, I wish I could go back in time and told you I love you before I even hurt your feelings." He explained.

"Aww… I'm so touched." She teased.

"Shut up." He said.

"Okay how about this?" she pointed at number seven.

**7. If Kanata knows I like him, what would he do? What's he gonna think?**

If I know you like me? I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know what to think.

"What does this means?" She asked.

"Well, if you like me, I wouldn't know what to think or do cuz I like you too. I'm not the kind of person who would run to you and hug you or kiss you all of a sudden because I figured you like me. I have my own ways." Kanata proudly said.

"You have a point. Well anyway, let's move on." She pointed at number 9 and 10.

**9. If I like Kanata to embrace me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

**10. If I like Kanata to kiss me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

"This one has the same answer." She said. "And what do you'll mean by "You'll even get more of that if…"?" she asked.

"You'll even get more of than if you'd be my girlfriend and because now you are I wouldn't get sick of it cuz I like kissing/embracing you." Kanata smirked. Miyu blushed.

She then pointed at the number 14 and 15.

**14. Does he even like me?**

As a friend yes.

**15. Does he love me?**

Yes. Simple as that.

"In number 14, you said you only like me as a friend but on number 15, you said you love me? What?" She asked very confused.

"Simple. Because I don't want to love you as a friend cuz I to love you more than a friend. Can't you tell? Like and love is different. If you don't understand, you don't have to. Just leave it hanging." He said.

"Oh I get it…" She said.

"Look at this." She pointed at number 20.

**20. If ever Kanata cries, who would he cry for and why?**

I would cry for you if I have to. Why? Because I love you.

"Awww… I'm so touched. You would cry for me?" Miyu said.

"Yeah." He simply said not losing his cool.

"Why?" She asked, pressing the subject.

"Cuz I don't want you to leave me. Why? Cuz **I LOVE YOU**! Can't you understand?" Kanata was getting annoyed, he didn't even care if someone heard him or not.

"Aweee…" Miyu said and hugged him tight.

"I love you too." She said.

"I know…" Kanata mumbled. He then cupped her face so that she would look at him straight in the face.

"I love you more." Kanata said and captured her lips once again.

-  
-

For once, Miyu was walking to school, not talking about how lazy would her day will go instead, all she ever think about now, is Kanata and Kanata only.

"Who knows that my life would turn out this good?" She said.

"If it isn't because of this piece of paper, my life wouldn't be like this." Miyu said, looking at the paper in her hand that contains the Questions & Answers of her love sake.

She then looked at the sky, smiling, thanking god that she received such a good and interesting life.

A couple of minutes have passed; she felt someone hugged her from behind. When she turned around, she saw her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Hey." They both said.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Kanata said, putting his arm around her shoulder and walked off.

End!!

Thanks to all!!

review


End file.
